Seven days of freedom
by lexiwish98
Summary: (first story so I am still getting used to this) All I know is pain, nothing more nothing less. it wasn't so bad when I had what I thought were friends but they escaped without me. I am experiment A18ZJF92W4 a human dragon hybrid. An experiment of the school, a Survivor (please read, not the best at summaries) :)
1. Chapter one: the gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the X-Men (unfortunately)

It was another miserable day at the office, and by office I mean lab and by miserable I mean (they don't have another word to explain it so I am going to make one up exhaustedmiserablequeenofpain but this day happened to be my birthday, so I have been expecting visitors to give me my "gift" I wonder what it would be this time maybe advanced night vison and I go blind like the last freak, they did it to. Lucky for him he escaped (without me) because they were planning to terminate him. They came about midday, big erasers fully transformed with their fangs showing and eyes slowly calculating everything they could do to me within the limit, one male one female slowly picked up my chest of draws sized cage and shuck it making me feel disorientated then me grabbed me from the cage each eraser held one arm and slowly dragged me into the never changing operating room. In the room was a large metal operating table with restates placed all over it and by the side of the table were many desks holding precision instruments used for cutting and re-shaping but right in the centre stood a man with long beach blonde hair drawn back into a pony tail and ice, blue eyes which brings back memories of thirteen years of pain (yes that's right I'm 14 turning 15 today). I struggled, but it was futile, he seemed to smile at the fact that he would be the cause of my future pain. The erasers lifted me high above their heads and brought me down face first on the metal table all I could see was the tile floor through the gap for my head. One eraser held me down while the other strapped in my arms, legs, tail and wings (that was my gift last year my forever elongating tail and wings since I am 97.7% human and 2.3% dragon). With my enhanced hearing I could hear the preparation of two needles "the first one " said a voice made entirely of razor blades " a temporary paralysis, to put it in your language, you won't be able to move but you will still be awake and be able to feel everything"

"I know" I snarled every word dripping with venom "and I'm guessing the next needle is to stop blood from dripping out from whatever you're going to do"

"CORRECT!" as he stabbed both needles into my arm. From that moment and then onwards everything went numb.


	2. Chapter 2: happy birthday

I heard an unclick of a permanent marker and felt the tickle of it running for the top of my neck to the tip of my tail. He then every few centimetres drew a large circle along the line doing to small dots either side of my tail. Everything was calm for a moment, I started to formulate a plan to escape when I heared the unsheathing of a knife and a twinge of panicked crept into my eyes.

I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't happy about it, the cool stainless steel knife touched the top of the line and slowly, slowly cut into my skin drawing its way down the line on my spine, I realised that the temporary paralysis is wearing off but I didn't dare move since it would wreck my plan of escape. With each little dot my torturer cut across it making tiny crosses all the way a lot my back and my tail, I heared the unclick of the marker again.

' oh great' I thought to myself ' what had he forgotten now' and then I felt the movement of the table it was slowly rotating until I was facing upwards, I saw my torturer holding the knife in one hand its blade was decorated with splattering of my blood and the permanent marker in the other. He drew close to me the marker slowly, carefully drawing two circles on my fore-head the knife grew ever-closer to my face, I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't work

"What's the matter A18ZJF92W4" (yes my name is a bunch of numbers and letters) said my torturer with slight joy in his voice "not afraid of the knife are you" that's when he slowly cut the two crosses into my head, then the table started lowering until it felt like everything was on fire but I wasn't be crushed, the same happened to my face. Tiny needles entering the crosses and into the bone delivering a substance which will do, who knows what. I felt the table turn the right way and in the distance I heard the cruel voice of my torturer "happy birthday".


	3. Chapter 3: escape

I felt the erasers take hold of my arms and take me back to my personal prison, they weren't on guard they still thought the temporary paralysis was in place, and well they were wrong. Closer and closer they went to my cage but it was also closer to the exit so I didn't struggle, yet. When they were just a mere metre away from my cage I burst to life knocking both erasers off guard and speeding towards the door, they were fast but I was faster, I sped through the door and in a flash through a rapidly closing fenced door, I must have at least been going seventy-six miles per hour, I have never ran that fast before. I stopped at a river bed and covered myself in mud to mask the scent then carried on through the river until I reached a road. I walked without knowing, I was exhausted, I finally collapsed against a post of what seemed like a bus stop and drifting off unwillingly to a deep impenetrable sleep.

(Sorry this one was so short, I promise they do get longer eventually)


	4. Chapter 4: Jubilees discovery

"okay" Jubilee sighed to herself "I must have dropped my communicator when I was doing target practise on the front east part of the mansion" Jubilee was watching one of the security cameras in the war room of her yesterday doing target practise " but" she said with a hint of pride in her voice "last night there was a strong wind blowing south-westward so I need to at least check with the security footage from the training area to about the front door". Jubilee slowly started tinkering with the security monitors and eventually there came on each screen a black and white video of the surrounding area.

"hmm…" Jubilee wondered "where to start first " she started to look at the top screen studying it for several minutes then moving onto the next screen. She did this for about half an hour until she got to the final screen it was the front door, it overhang could shelter many storms.

"No" muttered Jubilee "not there either" she added, as she was about to turn the monitors off she spotted something in the corner of one, it was a young girl no older than Jubilee her hair bedraggled and she lay in a small pool of blood.

'Professor 'Jubilee shouted with her mind 'there is something no I mean someone at the front door….. Uhmmmmm…. Uhhh…. I don't know how to explain it you'll just have to see it when you get there'

'On my way Jubilee' thought back the professor.

************************************************** ****** (these mean a change of perspective :) )

'Jubilee outburst seemed to be a bit out of character' thought the professor 'but I better check the front door just in case' . He started to slowly maneuverer his wheelchair out of the dining room which overlooks the back garden; he got as far as the door when Hank shouted "where are you going professor"

"The front door" replied the professor "I would like to check something out would you like to come?"

"I would be honoured" answered Hank. Together the two of them made their way towards the front door, when they got there they finally opened it unaware of what to expect – there in front of them lay a girl she was very tall but her face still had a hint of childish features her hair was between ginger and fiery red and her ears were pointed like an elf.

"Look, she has a tail" pointed out Hank.

"Your right" said the professor and that he was because there came a tail out of the open backed hospital gown "but it's soaked in blood, Hank you run in and prepare the hospital and I will see to the girl" added the professor.

"As you wish" shouted Hank because he was already half way down the corridor. The professor leaned down and picked up the girl then laid her gently on her wheelchair, on his way back to the infirmary through the brightly coloured corridors he came across Jean Grey.

"Professor" she asked "who's that….? She's hurt" she added.

"I don't know who she is "sighed the professor "but we have to help her either way or she might die" continued the professor.

"Maybe I could help" questioned Jean.

"Yes you could, your help would make everything easier" said the professor, after that the two of them finally walked down the bight corridor.


	5. Chapter 5: I know karate

When they finally reached the infirmary Logan was there being bandaged up by Hank.

"What happened Logan? are you alright" asked The Professor.

"Well I got into a fight" he blushed.

"With who, Sabertooth".

"No" he turned his head "a deck chair … Gambit and Rogue convinced me to go to the beach and know the swelling has just come up no worries" he shrugged but winced.

"Oh" the professor chuckled but then became serious again "Hank, is that bed ready"

"Right over here sir" he pointed to a bed made up with linen sheets.

"Hank" he indicated to the girl "may you".

"It would be my pleasure" he picked the girl up and gently placed her on the bed, and then they proceeded to wait. It was late afternoon when there were first signs that she was going to make it.

"Did you see that" exclaimed Jean "her eyes flickered".

"Hello" asked the Professor "are you awake".

I heard and unfamiliar voice it sounded nice, but that's what they want you to think.

'What if' I thought 'I jump out the window and pretend I have died?'

'I don't think you should do that' urged a voice in my head

'How are you doing that' I said slightly creeped

'I am a psychic' it explained 'and the leader of the x-men. If you open your eyes, I will explain more'

I slowly started to open my eyes, the light burnt like fire to my enhanced sight. Once my vision started to clear I realised I was surrounded, trapped like I was back in that cage. There was an old man in a wheelchair, a woman with red hair a blue monster and a man with eyes as wild as any animals.

"Hello" cautiously said the old man while starting to move forward.

"Stay back" I Said in attempted shout but it came out as more of a whisper "I know karate".

I started to get up but I felt a pressure holding me down, like I was stuck underneath a glass block.

"Stay down" calmly soothed the woman with red hair "your hurt".

"Who cares" I stuttered "I heal fast, that's how I survived there, test.

"Sounds abit like me" snivelled the man with animal eyes.

"Who are, they" insisted the blue monster.

"You know who THEY are" I shouted "you'll just turn me into them".

"We promise we won't" said the old man "now who are they" he continued.

I started to explain ruthlessly all about the agonising things they did to me at the school, I saw my pain and sufferings reflected on their faces, their fingers clench and unclench. I told them about the erasers and the experiments I have seen die. Finally I told them about the flock, how they got away and we were all punished because of it. When I finished my story I realised my eyes were closed and my face was tear stained. When I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes I could see the disbelieving faces of more people than before.

The bald man quickly changed the subject by saying "I noticed you had injuries before, when I carried you in. May I see them?"

I silently turned around and let the front part of my hospital gown drop which in the process exposed my wings, tail and back.

"They're almost healed" gasped the old man.

I manoeuvred my tail so I could see it in front of me; I was speechless because protruding out of each cross was a small spike about a few centimetres high.

I slightly sagged "look what they've done to me" I muttered. I was trembling from annoyance when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was wild eyes.

"Everything will be ok" he whispered

"Wait" I stammered "I know your voice" there was an air of dread about him, a stop or I'll kill you type of atmosphere. I continued anyway "you're the one that got away, the survivor. The reason they started looking" I didn't continue, I wanted him to think.

He finally responded "I didn't think so many people knew about me".

I looked him in the eyes, with the same look the whitecoats gave us "you are both their hero and their downfall" I then smiled nudging him slightly. I wanted to make him confused and intrigued so I winked and said "but that's a story for another time".

The old man broke the growing, awkward silence by addressing the girl my age.

"Jubilee" he asked "why don't you lend some clothes to our …" he paused changing his tone into one more questioning "guest?".


	6. Chapter 6: new clothes, new stories and

The young girl, who I now know as Jubilee exited the room, she seemed to me the type who has gone through a lot so I will respect her. I followed her easily keeping up with her slow, leisurely pace. We entered a very pink room, like a pink monster just walked in and threw up on everything but since pink is my most hated colour for reasons best not explained, I tried not to grimace, tried not succeeded. She picked up a pair of high waist denin jeans with a lilac t-shirt and a navy blue cardigan from her chest of drawers. I accepted them gratefully but flinched at the sight at the sight of the chest of drawers.

"All I see" I said "when I look at your chest of drawers is the cage were I spent most of my life"

"Oh" was her only reply.

I quickly changed the subject by asking "is there any place where I can get changed.

"Yes" she replied pointing to the door at the end of the hallway "over there's the bathroom you can get changed their"

"Thank you" I exclaimed and started to walk there.

When I got there I shouted back "do you mind if I make some alterations".

"Go for it" she laughed "they're yours now".

And with that I closed the door. Inside was the most extravagant bathroom I have ever see, it had marble everywhere (look at me getting passionate over a toilet). I found a pair of scissors on the window sill and started to cut a V in the shirt and cardigan and an X in the pants then I continued in getting changed. They were comfortable; I can easily move my wings and tail. When I left the bathroom jubilee, who was standing right outside grabbed my hand.

She explained that her sudden outburst was due to the unusual phenomenon of missing dinner, so sensing her urgency I jogged behind her while she ran. We got there just before the food was served, enough time for introductions. I found out that the old man is Professor Charles Xavier, Wild eyes name is Wolverine, the red haired woman's name is Jean Grey and finally the monster's name is Beast (personally I think I wasn't that far off with Monster). There were more people at the table than I saw before so I had to learn their names before, there was; Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops and Warren. It wasn't that long until plates piled high with the most glorious looking food flouted into the room.

"Withcraft" I shouted jumping up and baring my teeth at the magically floating plates

"No, no don't worry sweatie" comforted Jean "it's just me, you see I can move things with my mind"

"Oh" I blushed "they didn't figure out how to do that in the school, luckily, sorry"

"No don't worry child" giggled storm as she patted my back "you're new here"

In front of me was I gigantic pile of food of all different colours, textures and smells. Mimicking everyone else around me I picked up the knife and fork and began hungrily devouring everything finishing it all in a matter of minutes, I ignored the looks of disgust and surprise.

Looking them in the eyes I said "the last time I ate was two days ago and I only had seven nutrients pellets and a glass of water, you see the amount of pellets are given out via survival rates and worth. I was considered high in both of these that's why I was given seven, others I know who got two like my ex friend Iggy were getting ready to be exterminated".

"Kid" Wolverine shouted across the rectangular oak table "you said you knew me, how"

I explained how that the people who made him the way he is are partnered with the school I also explained that finding out that the only reason half of this happened is because they found out that you're a fast healer.

"They began to search" I spoke rhythmically for I told Angel and Gazzy the same story when they were little "for people like the first survivor" I nodded in his direction.

"And did they find any" his voice croaked.

"Yes"

"How many"

"Three, the first died the second is a little girl called Angel she escaped with the flock and the final is me".

There was a deathly silence in the room, in their eyes was a mixture of sympathy and annoyance but no one daren't say anything. Eventually the hostility in the air slipped away but it was as slow and painful as water from a sponge.


	7. Chapter seven: feelings for the target

There are seven of them, Erasers that is. Each of them doing a certain job, three were scouting, two were figuring co-ordinates and the final two were cooking/torturing the rabbit the caught earlier.

"When can we go get that squirming little worm" growled one eraser to another.

"Soon" he growled back

"I can't wait to sink my claws into her, maybe rip off a couple of fingers and….."

"NO" shouted the, what seems like the leader and interrupting the other ones fantasy.

"And why not" he retorted "do you have feelings" he spat "for the target".

"Of course not" he stammered "anyway don't question your captain; we need to keep our target well".

"They said alive" he stated with a devious look in his eyes "not well".

And that was the end of that.


	8. Chapter eight: first flights with Warren

The afternoon sun shone bright on my face, birds chirped a variety of different messages to each other in a language known only to them. I was outside, back in the school we couldn't really go outside so this is a whole experience for me. I was sitting under a tree watching everyone else around me train, they all did it in different ways, Wolverine chopped wood, Jubilee hit targets and Rogue threw heavy rocks but the one I was looking at was Warren Worthington who was preforming complex aerial manoeuvres. I stretched out my wings and started to copy his movements.

"Are you going to join him" asked Beast who was sitting on a branch just above my head.

"I wish I could" I replied embarrassed.

"Don't you know how to fly" butted in Rogue who out of nowhere appeared behind me.

"Yes" I replied annoyed, pausing I looked her in the eyes, my cheeks colouring I then added "no, can you teach me".

"Well Warren will be better than me, you know with the whole wing thing but I will be here for moral support and tips on aero dynamics" she smiled.

I nodded, speechless at the fact that in a few minutes I could be flying.

"Let me just get him" cried Rogue as she began to fly off.

I waited, the minutes felt like hours until finally there landed in front of me the tall angelic winged man of Warren Worthington.

"Open your wings" he demanded almost immediately.

I did what I was told and opened my mix of purple and blue jewel scaled wings (my scales and eyes normally change colour due to what mode I am in eg right now I feel normal but when I am angry they can go as red as my hair).

"There in the right proportion" he muttered "flap", he demonstrated.

I did what he said and after a minuet of flapping in different speeds I slowly lifted off the ground.

"Ok he praised nodding his head "now slowly decrease you speed and gently touch down on the ground".

In theory it sounds easy but in practice as I have just found out, it is not. My landing was not as smooth as it was supposed to be, I stumbled falling to my knees. I could tell he was disappointed in me but I didn't really care, I am young I can still make mistakes.

"No do it while running" his voice was excited, I am guessing this is the first time he has ever taught anyone.

Following his orders I extended my wings and started run and flap eventually lifting off. I angled round and stopped in front of a now flying Rogue and Warren. I followed them, lifting higher and higher. They explained many things to me but I only picked up a few of them because I couldn't concentrate with the dizzying height (can you believe that a person with wings is afraid of heights). I closed my eyes for a moment relishing in the fact that I was flying, when I felt a small pinch in my right foot. I started to fall it was nice at first until I hit the floor and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: flights and fights

"Ugh" yelled Rogue "I can't believe you Warren, can't we just agree to disagree".

"You know I'm right, but you won't admit it".

"You're so stubborn".

This argument went on for several minutes and no one was sure of how it started especially Storm who before this moment in time was scouting the area for anything suspicious.

"What are you talking about" interrupted Storm.

"He said….." began Rogue.

"Wait before that" interrupted Storm (again).

"Where's the kid" finished Warren.

There was a flurry of motion as Rogue span around so fast that she knocked herself sideways.

"She was just here" cried Rogue motioning to the empty air in front of her.

"Okay" responded Warren smoothly "let's check on the ground".

They all nodded in silent agreement and started to spiral down to the ground.

And there she landed, right in front of the eraser who argued with me before, his smug face turning sour. He watched his team surprised faces, recognising there animal instinct to destroy their prey he had to act fast. They've all heard the stories of how her blood is the sweetest to taste, it would be a dream come true to try some. There was a small pool of blood forming around her; no one was worried because she heals fast. They looked at their captain, the expression on his face said everything, leave her. The smug one pounced anyway lapping up the blood and biting her several more times so there would be more. The captain bounded over there and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck then threw him on the floor.

"Take her" growled the captain "I will catch up in a minute" they took her and ran.

He stood there for a minute, like a statue, staring at the small pool of blood. He extended one finger and swiftly placed it in the pool, then raised it up to his mouth and ever so carefully licked. It was still warm, his heart raced and senses heightened, the air buzzed around him and when it stopped he croaked out a very quiet "wow".

He quickly fiddled with a used tissue and soaked up what little was left then continued in running back to his team.

"Beast, Beast" cried Rogue.

"Yes…" he started.

"Have you seen her?"

"Last time I checked she was up there with you" answered Beast "why, have you lost her"

"Haha, not funny"

"I think she fell in the woods about ten minutes ago"

"Thank you" said Storm placing her hand on Rogue shoulder "it will be ok".

They took off, there seemed to be something in the air. Something which makes your hairs stand on end.

"Quick, get her into the cage before one of those idiots notices she's missing" ordered the captain.

They dropped her into a small dog cage and then threw it into the back of the yellow van with the words 'Als plumbing' on the side. The erasers arranged themselves in a semi-circle shape around the cage, each knew what the other was thinking, 'blood' 'blood, 'blood'. A subtle nod from the captain and…. There came the first needle with a pipe attached to the end, six more came shooting into her with pipes on the end. Everything was silent except the occasional slurp and sigh. You could say it was a disturbing sight.

They landed in a small clearing, there was no way of telling that erasers had been there just five minutes before, everything was as it should be In a forest except for maybe the corner of a fire pit poking out from under pine needles and If you look up there is a human sized hole of where twigs should have been. Somewhere behind them a bush was rustling.

"Who goes there "demanded Warren.

"Me" growled the voice.

"Me, who" asked Warren getting rather annoyed.

There was even more rustling and out came Wolverine. There was no hi or hello just

"I smell blood".

"Animal blood" suggested Storm.

"No not animal blood or people or even exactly mutant" pondered Wolverine "I think this is our girl".

"Can you follow the scent?" asked Warren.

"Yes".

"Then get going" urged Rogue.

Wolverine bolted North West and only occasionally stopped to catch the scent again; this also gave the others a chance to catch up since they couldn't fly because the trees are too close together. In front of them was a long tarmac road stretching for miles both left and right. In the distance to the left was a yellow van.

"There that van, she's in that van" pointed out Wolverine.

They took off speeding towards the van. Wolverine caught a lift with Rogue who then deposited him on top of the van and then proceeded in ripping the doors off their hinges. What they found in the back of the van made their strong stomachs churn. There, in front of them was the girl stuffed into a dog cage, her face as white as snow. Seven pipes leading out of her with one each to a different attacker's mouth. The erasers were dumbstruck, unaware of anything else but the blood. Storm rushed forward taking the opportunity to grab the cage and smacking one of the erasers in the face for good measure. She was in and out in a flash.

"Artic snow and ice come from the Heavens and do my bidding" cried Storm.

A wall of ice formed where the door used to be, the erasers (who are finally coming back to their senses) banged and hit it but it was unbreakable. The driver who was still oblivious to what had just happened continued driving.


	10. Chapter 10: Name giving

I woke up in my own bed, smothered in blankets and a concerned looking group of people around me. As I sat up there seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"You should lie down because you're still very pale" suggested Cyclops.

I ignored his suggestion "what happened".

"I think you could tell us that" questioned Warren.

"All I remember is being hit in the foot by something, blacking out and hitting my head".

"Oh" muttered Warren.

"I still think I can answer your questions, maybe except for the ones about what just happened so fire away".

"Who were the people who took you?" started off Rogue.

"Big".

"Yes".

"Muscular".

"Yes".

"Tendency to have a wolf head".

"No, but what about, likes to drink blood".

"That's a new one" I thought aloud "they didn't before".

"So, what are they"?

"They my dears are erasers" I finally answered "they came to be because of Wolverines best friend, Sabre-tooth".

I saw the name hit Wolverine hard.

"How is it to do with Sabre-tooth" stammered Wolverine

"When they discovered Sabre-tooth they liked his ferocity so they tried to copy him. Eventually they succeeded over years of error but he was still uncontrollable so they added to them, made them abit like a robot but not."

"Ok, thanks" chanted Wolverine.

"Tea's ready" shouted a voice from down the hall. Everyone scattered apart from me and the professor, in times like this it makes me think that I should really work on my people skills.

"My dear" said the Professor sweetly "I would like to test your blood"

"That was abrupt" I laughed, then became abit more serious "why?"

"When Wolverine was tracking you he said you blood smelt different and with the erasers drinking it I would like to see what makes it like it is".

"Ok" I agreed "but don't take too much".

"By the looks of it your body can make more" he joked "shall we go to dinner they're waiting for us".

"Sure" I smiled.

When I got there I found my seat next to Jubilee and waited. After a few minutes the food was set up and I went to collect my plate, knife and fork. There was a sweet sound emanating from where Jubilee sat next to me, she stood up and said while looking at me.

"On behalf of all of us, since we hope you will be staying with us for a while, we think you should have a name".

"Really" I gasped disbelieved "like what".

"Do you have any preferences" asked the professor.

"Uhm, well" I thought "back in the school I, sometimes when they couldn't sleep I used to tell Angel, Gazzy and Nudge stories. Once I finished I would say a little phrase" I paused, smiling at the memory "The light is off the moon is up the stars are twinkling bright, all the children are in their beds sleeping safely tonight. I am forever here to help you, protect you while you sleep and when again the sun rises you will be ready to face the week. They used to call me Hope because I have survived so much. What do you think of Hope?"

"Hope" said the professor rolling it around in his mouth; he smiled "our little Hope Survivor".

"Survivor?" I questioned.

"You need a last name I thought Survivor would be fitting from what you said"

"Can we eat now" Shouted Gambit.

"Gambit" hissed Rogue punching him playfully in the arm "don't be so rude".

"She family now" laughed Gambit. I laughed aswell.

We all started to eat our food but even though it was silent I felt a new sense of closeness between us. Even though I had slept before I went into the room which I was given, what a strange thought to have my own room. I changed into some P.G's I was given, the t-shirt was white with a blue monster holding up an empty jar of whatever and some big bold writing saying something everyone but me could read. The pants were blue with a lot of these small circular things which look nice but I know from experience that looks can be deceiving. I got into my nice warm (amazingly soft) bed, pulled up my feather quilt and started to doze but it was rudely interrupted by a quiet knocking on the door but with my sensitive hearing it sounded like 2 erasers fighting.

"Come in" I said groggily.

Right on queue there entered professor X acting in his usual father like way. He spoke softly but with a purpose so strong you would be scared to say no there was also worry in his voice "Uhm Hope".

"Yeeeessss" I said

"Are you ready".

"For what" I knew what he was talking about, I just didn't want to believe it.

"For me testing your blood".

I sighed "What if I said no"

"Please" he practically begged "I think we can find out more about you, stuff which would interest you".

"Like …" I insisted.

"Like, who your parents are, where you came from".

I looked him in the eyes, he didn't look away uncomfortably but looked at me right back "Ok, but this is a 1 time thing".

I hate people taking my blood it reminds me so much of when I was at the school, it makes me sick.

I trailed slowly behind him, everyone was still awake since it was only half six but it was dark out which made all the difference. On the way to the infirmary I past Cyclops, Warren, Jubilee and Jean who all gave me a warm smile, I tried to smile back but I had no energy even my tail was dragging and wings were hanging. I entered the familiar room (wow that's worrying, that I am more familiar with the infirmary than any other room in this house). In their sat Hank Mccoy, he was rearranging the microscopes and other strange apparatus when we came in so not to disturb him I sat on an empty chair.

"So you don't mind if we take some of your blood" spoke Hank

"I'm ok with it but don't take too much, I don't have a lot left at the moment" I pointed to my heart "The factories running abit slow in production" I chuckled.

"Are you saying you can make more" asked Hank.

"Yes can't you" I questioned, confused.

"No one can" .

"Oh" I sighed "great".

"Now" said Hank "do you want numbing cream, it might hurt without".

"No I'm ok, I can't go soft can I" I said smiling cheekily.

He reached towards the Needle.

"I am going…."

"I'm ready just get on with it" I hissed.

There was a slight pain but I just squared my shoulders and let them get on with it. It took a while since there wasn't a lot there and afterwards I felt more tired than before.

"You can go now" the professor said softly.

"Ok" I muttered and wobbled back to my room where I slept through the entire next day and night.

"Did you really have to take so much, Hank" asked the Professor.

"I really didn't take that much, she must have had less blood than I thought" Hank put some of the blood on to a small piece of see threw plastic and another piece on top of it. There was an awfully long silence while Hank, the expression on his face was shock but not bad shock the type when you walk in to a surprise party and find out it's for you.

"Professor you have to see this".

"What is wrong?".

"Nothing but" he paused his voice sounded like a little kid in a sweet shop "I can't explain it, you will just have to see it for yourself".

The professor came over and looked at the sample. What the Professor saw was something not entirely human; it had traces of another cell never seen before. On the cell were a number of little things which could not be explained without guess work.

"I'm going to get Logan" said the professor who was in a daze.

He exited the room and a few minutes later returned with a slightly annoyed looking Wolverine.

"This might be a strange question but please keep on open mind" hummed the Professor.

"Fire away" groaned Logan.

"I want you to lick this" the Professor leaned over and grabbed the microscope slide.

"Hey" cursed Hank.

"Use some more from the tube" whispered the Professor.

Hank nodded and poured some more on to another microscope slide.

"What is it" questioned Wolverine.

"Honestly" said the Professor "its blood".

Wolverine flinched but took a deep breath in and said "I trust you" he licked the slide.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel faster, sharper, like I can do anything, be anything. This is the best thing I have ever tasted, whose blood is this"

"Uhm" he hesitated "that information is classified".

He breathed in the scent and said "its Hope's isn't it?", there was a deathly silence.

"I must get more" said Wolverine moving towards the door.

The professor grabbed his arm, there was a low threating growl coming from Wolverine and all of a sudden it stopped.

"Sorry" apologised Wolverine "I don't know what came over me".

"Interesting" said the professor thoughtfully.

"Sorry to break up the date between you two, but you might want to come see this" said Hank worriedly


	11. Chapter 11: running with Wolverine

I was no longer tired when I awoke from my whole day slumber. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and then hopped out of bed, I almost fell over backwards because my spikes had grown bigger and heavier which could be a problem when flying. I maneuvered my tail in front of me and put one of my fingers on one of the spikes when moved it away I noticed it made a small cut and I watched as it healed up. In my room it had a black carpet and black and white striped wallpaper, the bed was white with black bed sheets. The furniture in my room was mostly white; it quickly searched through my chest of drawers to find my clothes washed, dried, (blood stains nearly out) , all holes sewn up (except from ones needed) and even some new ones for my spikes. I pulled on my clothes brushed through my red hair cut short into a bob, it was naturally unknotty so it didn't take long , on my chest of drawers I had a clock , it was digital so I could read it (just about) it said 5:45 am. I think everyone will be awake, but it was dark to dark so maybe I will be wrong. When I walked past the front door I saw Logan getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going" I inquired.

He pivoted around on his heel "out for a run. Why are you up".

"This is what time I had to be up at the school, can I run with you".

"Sure" he said and winked "if you can keep up".

I quickly pulled on the trainers Cyclops leant me, size seven the biggest in the house. Once I got them on I followed Logan outside.

"Ok let's start with a little race" he explained "first one around the building and back here wins".

"Ready, steady, go" I shouted and started running, easily matching his pace. I ran with him for a couple of metres but I got bored of his slow pace so I decided to speed up. I was still going pretty slowly compared to a couple days, I crossed the finish line in no time and a few minutes later Logan crossed it.

"Wow kid" he whistled abit out of breath "you are fast".

"Thanks" I smiled embarrassed "so are you".

"Can you go any faster" he asked generally intrigued.

"Yes, easily".

"Ok, let's see if you actually can" challenged Logan "let us see how many times you can run around the house in one minute. My record is once so see if you can beat it. Ok ready … steady …GO".

I smashed his record. I ran around the building seventeen times, you should have saw his face it was priceless.

I nudged him "so can I keep up".

"Are you purposely doing this to annoy me".

"No, why am I" I started to get worried since if I annoy him I might get kicked out.

His eyes then grew soft; like he knew something I didn't "no kid don't worry about it".

I decided to drop but I will find out eventually, I have a way of finding things out. Me and Logan ran for the next few hours, we raced, mostly I won but sometimes when I realised he was getting annoyed I dropped back pretending to be tired, hence letting him win. I didn't mind losing as long I could just keep running. Eventually we had to stop because I heard a voice calling for us from inside; we were outside in the middle of a field so I was the only one who heard them.

"Logan" I said disappointed "we have to go in".

"Why" he said in a voice still pumped with adrenaline and joy. I have never heard him talk like that.

"Because I heard the calling us".

"From all the way over here, that must at least be a couple of miles".

"Oh".

"No it's impressive".

We ran towards the house, it took me about thirty seconds but Logan took a couple of minutes at least and he was out of breath so I was proud of myself for how I ran. We entered the house and headed towards the dining room where there was an assortment of different breakfast food. I got a bowl and started to pour some cereal and milk into it and waited.

"So how was running" said a mysterious voice from the kitchen.

"It was good, mysterious voice".

A woman with red hair poked her head around the door.

"Oh it's you Jean Grey".

"Call me Jean" she laughed "who did you think it was".

"No one" I said while countless possibilities of Erasers, scientists with guns and even mad experiments flashed threw my head.

"Don't worry" she said walking towards me and placing her arm around my shoulder "you're safe with us".

"You promise" I pleaded.

"I promise" she answered "and just to answer your question I did read your mind".

I sat at the table and quickly finished.

"Jean" I shouted "I have finished my breakfast what do I do now".

"Put your bowl and spoon in the dish washer" she replied "then how about you watch some T.V".

"Or" I waved the idea away.

"Uhm" she thought "read?".

"I can't" I simply stated "anything else".

I could see she was struggling now "how about draw".

"Ok" I said gratefully "thanks".

I rummaged around until I found a couple pieces of paper and a pencil. I wasn't quite sure what to draw at first so I decided to just draw what I know. First I drew the school both inside and out I used mostly darkness to represent the evil about that place, then I drew my cage and the ones around it, the ones always so bare. Then I drew the Erasers making sure I captured there ruthlessness on the page, I also drew the one Eraser unlike any other who was kind to, I drew him untransformed, he looks nicer that way, I drew him with bread in his hand like the ones he tried to sneak me. The other things I drew were my torturer and the operating room but the one I took most pride in was the flock running away, an outstretched hand in the bottom left corner, it was mine. It was nine o'clock when I finally put down my pencil and looked up, I had gathered another crowd some looking over my shoulder others looking at my other drawings.

"your drawings are amazing Hope" said Cyclops "you sure are talented".

"Thanks" I blushed. I started to point out who was who and what was what.

"Hope" began Storm "me and the girls would like to take you shopping so we can get you some clothes and shoes of your own, is that ok".

"Sure when are we leaving".

"Now".


	12. Chapter 12: mutants aren't welcome

"So where are we going" I asked intrigued.

"New York" shrugged Rogue like it was no big deal.

"New York?" I said confused.

"It's a really big city full of shops and people" said Jubilee helpfully.

"Ok" I nodded "how are we getting there?".

"By car" said Jean holding up a pair of rattling keys.

"Wow" I gasped completely amazed.

"But sweetie" said Rogue unsure about how she was going to say the next bit I mentally prepared myself for the worst "there is something I need you to do first".

"Anything" I took a big sigh of relief.

"Hide your tail, wings and spikes" she looked away from me, scared of how I was going to react.

"How do I do that" I said calmly, surprising them that I didn't explode in anger.

"Uhm…." She thought obviously not getting this far in her plan "how about wear a hat to cover the head spikes" Rogue grabbed a hat from the hat rack and put it on my head arranging it so it covered the spikes "and wear this long jacket which should cover your wings and tail if you took them up". I did what she said and looked relatively normal if you didn't look at me for to long.

By the time we got to New York it was half ten in the morning, it was difficult finding a parking space but we eventually got one in an all-day free car park. We started to head towards the first shop but when we entered an alarm sounded, it was high pitch which hurt my sensitive hearing extremely. A tall broad shouldered man came over and said to us (but mostly looking at me, I think he saw right threw my disguise) "I am sorry ladies this is a mutant free zone please leave".

"Why" I challenged.

"Hope" hissed Storm "don't".

We left the shop, once we got outside I plainly asked "why weren't we allowed in there".

"Because some people in this world don't like people like us".

"Oh".

That happened in two other shops aswell, eventually we found a place which would let us in it was a small dark shop which smelt like dust. The clothes in there were out of fashion but as long as they fit I didn't care. Eventually I bought four t-shirts of assorted colours each featuring a unique slogan but since I couldn't read I asked the girls what one of them said.

"It says" read Jean "I can only please one person a day, today is not your day, tomorrow doesn't look good either"

I laughed at this "thanks" I said.

"We really need to teach you to read before …" Jean stopped mid-sentence.

"Before….." I tried to prompt but she wouldn't carry on, I think they were trying to hide something because they started to giggle like there was some sort of inside joke. Once we had left there we eventually had bought (as I said before) four t-shirts, four pairs of jeans, two jackets and a wind breaker also several pairs of undergarments another pair of trainers and boots and finally some pyjamas.

"So we done" I asked.

"Not quite yet" Jubilee replied "we still need to get you a school uniform".

"You're sending me back to the school" I blubbered.

"No, no" said Storm "school is a place where you learn things, it's fun".

Jubilee laughed at that part. It wasn't that far to the uniform shop and there wasn't a lot in there since most of it had been bought by parents whose children have grown too big. The uniform I have to wear is a green, white and red chequered kilt (I mean who wears these things they're so uncomfortable) a white blouse, green tank-top, a green and red clip on tie and finally a green blazer. Apparently I have to wear this every day when I go to school which will be five times a week starting on Monday which is one day from now.

"Now that we've done that" said Jean "who fancies a starbucks".


	13. Chapter 13: visitors in starbucks

We finally found a starbucks which overlooked a beautiful, there was a lot of trees even a lake which got me thinking that how can something this beautiful be in the middle of such a crowded city. I was told to find a table while they ordered some things to drink so I picked one overlooking the park and sat. I heard a bell chime which means someone is entering the shop so being the noisy person I am I looked over my shoulder, entering was four boys and three girls of varying ages, they all (apart from one boy) looked familiar. The youngest girl who was being carried by the oldest started to struggle in her arms, I heard the older girl say her name "Angel". Everything started flooding back to me, it was the flock. Angel broke free of Max's grip and started running towards me. I embraced her for what seemed like an eternity but I heard the others coming so I picked her up and rested her on my hip, she clung to me like wild animals do with their mothers.

"And who are you" spat Max

I repeated the phrase I used to say before bed and slow recognition crept onto the faces of Nudge and Gazzy who then walked and gave me a hug (I could tell they were worried about what Max would think) she still didn't remember so I showed her my wrist were my code was tattooed on.

"Oh yea" spat Max with a little less venom "I remember you, Dylan this is A18Z…"

"Call me Hope" I could hear Jubilee sneaking up behind me "Hi Jubilee" I said just before she could pounce.

"How come I can never sneak up on you" she complained but then stopped noticing I wasn't alone "who are these"

I started to name each member of the flock but paused when I got to the new one.

"My names Dylan" he pointed out "Max's perfect other half".

Max shoved Dylan playfully, by now Storm, Rogue and Jean had come over carrying trays full of food and drinks. Rogue passed me one of the drinks and we all sat on a larger table than the one I chose before.

"So how long have you been out Hope" asked Iggy who before this moment had been silent.

"uhm….." I thought "about four days and I spent one of them unconscious".

"So how about you" asked Storm obviously a tad annoyed that they didn't help me escape with them "how long have you been out".

"Seven years now" said Max "we have been captured a few times though" she hugged Angel close.

The bell on the door chimed again and there entered a woman and a girl, the girl was about my age they both seemed extremely annoyed, Max ducked down just before the woman could announce her voice intense "where have you been Max".

"We went to get a starbucks, but we got sidetracked because we met an old" she paused trying to find the right word "friend".

"Where did you meet" she asked.

"In the school seven years ago" I replied.

She turned towards me "and can you".

"Yes I can fly" each member of the flock looked at me "I am also fast in both healing and running and I have a couple more alterations"

"How are you fast in healing" she asked.

I picked up an unused knife and started to cut a line down my palm, she winced I did not.

"Just watch" I said and the cut healed instantly, there was nothing remaining of the cut just perfect skin.

"Extraordinary" she said "oh by the way I am Dr Valencia Martinez Max's mum and this is my daughter Ella".

"Hi" she said.

I cold chill went down my spine; I stood and looked around, something felt terribly wrong.

"What's the matter" asked Jean.

They followed them, all day to all the different shops waiting for the right time to pounce. Right now they were stationed outside a place called starbucks.

"Captain" growled one of the Erasers "we are ready to attack".

"Ok on my count" growled the Captain in return "one" they morphed "two" they crept closer "three" they pounced crashing through windows, doors and even walls.

Shattered glass was everywhere, you couldn't see because of the dust and that's saying something with my advanced sight.

"What's happening" I heard someone shout.

"Erasers" I hissed to myself. The dust started to clear and I could see that some people were on the floor hurt. I started to walk towards them, my foot hurt and so did my right shoulder. Dr Martinez was on the floor she had a number of gashes with an especially big one on her forehead, crouched over her was Ella.

"Ella" I said "get out of here, I've got your mum" she didn't hear me the first time so I repeated myself then picked up her mum. She still didn't move so I rested Dr Martinez on my bad shoulder and picked up Ella as well then headed out.

Outside everyone was gathered, I placed Dr Martinez and Ella on the floor it was only a few seconds later that they started to wake up.

"Ok is everyone here" I shouted, there were some hazy murmurs but even with that I was unsure, I looked around searching for different people, someone was missing but who …who … oh no Jubilee. I ran in to find her held up by her hands, unconscious by an Eraser. It was the one that was nice to me.

"Hand her over" I hissed weakly.

He winced "give yourself up and I will let her go".

"I will never go back" I spat.

"You will have to" he sighed.

"I'll never".

"A date" he sniffed "will appear on your neck, the date of extermination, the date of death".

"You're lying" I yelled, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Unfortunately not".

I heard the patter of feet behind me, a lot from what I could tell.

The Eraser threw Jubilee on the floor and shouted "I'll be back" and followed with the statement "check the neck".

We headed out side where the rest were waiting for us, they were being questioned by police officers and treated by paramedics. I was pulled over and asked numerous questions while medics attempted to treat my injuries which were rapidly healing in front of their eyes, I answered the questions with little detail, scared what will happen if I reveal to much I mean how much do they know.

We headed back to the house, the flock, Dr Martinez and Ella came to. To save room I flew with the flock and Storm (since they came on the subway) at first I struggled to keep up since I have only flown once before and we all know how that ended, not very well. It took about half an hour to get back and by the time we did I was tired but that was nothing compared to the distances the flock had flown, on the way back they were telling us about some.

"You ok" asked Dylan putting his hand on my recently healed shoulder, he quickly pulled it back.

"It's ok" I said "it's healed"

"You really do heal fast" he questioned.

"Yes it's a blessing and a curse" I unwrapped my tail from around my waist and took my hat off revealing my horns. Dylan giggled hysterically so I pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"So how old are you" I wondered aloud "you look the same age as Max so seventeen but there's something about you which makes you seem younger".

"Honestly" the said biting his lip "three".

If I was drinking I would have done a spit take.

"Three" I stammered "but… what….. how… uhm…. What"

"Three years ago I was cloned from an original Dylan who died in a car crash".

"How come I never saw you at the school then".

"Dr Gunther Hagen made me".

"Ok that kind of explains it".

There was a loud bang inside and we ran in, the first thing we heard was a voice full of annoyance shouting "I can't believe you blew up the microwave".

"Must be Gazzy" joked Dylan.

"No" I said "it must be Gambit".

"You care to bet" he asked.

"Go for it" I said

"Ok" he thought "loser must do a dare of the winners devising.

"Deal" we spat on our hands and shook them then headed off to find out who blew up the microwave…. I lost.

When we got there, there was chaos. Gazzy was being chased around with a brush and everyone was talking over everyone else.

"So what's my dare" I asked slightly worried.

"Kiss me" he said.

I looked at him, then at Max and replied "You said it yourself, you're Max's perfect other half. I can't"

"Either kiss me" he challenged "or bund your hands and wings and jump off the roof".

"Fine" I said holding my head up high, he leant down for a kiss but I walked past him on the hunt for string. It wasn't that hard to find, there was a whole load of it in one of the drawers.

"W-where are yo-ou going" he stammered.

"To the roof" I replied certainly "it was your remember".

"b-b-b" he stopped. I headed towards the servants stairs because they lead right up to the roof. Once he got his act together he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "You're not actually going to do this are you".

"Of course I am" I turned around to look at him "you did dare me".

The roof was large and flat, there were some pigeons resting on there but as soon as they spotted us they flew away. I tied up my wings and with a great effort managed to tie up my hands aswell. It was a clear drop, straight down, any ordinary person would die. I on the other hand may retain injuries which would take an hour or so to heal. I edged carefully toward the edge, a notch of fear crept its way in to me so I just closed my eyes took a deep breath in and stepped forward. It feel like I was falling, more like I was just in mid-air hanging so I decided to open my eyes. I was back on the roof with a very annoyed storm and a mortified Dylan. They start to undo the knot which kept my hands and wings bound together.

"Why" she croaked her voice filled with hurt and sadness.

"He dared me to" I said starting to feel bad, what if they kick me out now.

There was a moment of silence then Dylan spoke "I didn't think she would actually do it" his voice was timid, like how little boys voices go when they are being told of "anyway you could have just kissed me" implied Dylan.

"Ew" I pretend vomited "anyway you're Max's"


	14. Chapter 14: it's a doddle

The flock slept over that night, there was just enough room for all of them when they doubled up Iggy and Gazzy (poor Iggy), Dylan and Fang, Nudge and Ella finally Max and Angel, I gave my room up for Dr Martinez and slept on the coach.

I slept in later today, when I woke up the table was set and a couple of people were eating. I sat up and yawned lazily.

"Good your up" cried the professor "quickly eat your breakfast and then we can get a head start on your lessons".

"Lessons?" I questioned.

"We can't send you to school tomorrow the way you are" he joked "you're illiterate".

"Illite…. What"

"Chop chop, eat your cereal, so we can get our learn on" he said in a sing song voice.

There were some giggles from behind and I saw the professor cheeks turn pink. I smiled and walked past him to get my breakfast.

For breakfast I ate bacon, eggs and toast, once I finished I sat on the sofa by the professor and we started with what he called the alphabet and numbers. At first I struggled with three letter words such as cat (don't even get me started when I tried to write it, it looked like lines on a seismometer). After about fifteen minutes I grasped the whole letter work but my handwriting was still pretty bad so that will take some practising. Numbers were a different story I found them easier, reading them and doing complex calculations I managed to do after two hours. When we finally stopped it was three and dinner time.

"So how are you finding this?" asked the Professor.

"It's a doddle" I smiled.

The Professor giggled and asked "where have you heard that?"

"From a white coat at the school" I waited to see how he would respond "he said" I put on a low voice "how do you get them to fear you so much" and then I put on a high pitch voice "It's a doddle, she said".

He patted me on the arm "you know" he said "you are a lot smarter than I thought you would be".

"Thanks for the confidence" I joked.

We went to join the others at the table but were disturbed by first a loud helicopter and the entering of a bald man with an eye patch.

"Hello director Fury and what do we owe the pleasure" hissed Cyclops, I started to get a sense that they didn't like each other.

"Yesterday and incident occurred involving a couple of mutants from a secret organization called the school" stated Fury "I hear you have a couple people here who can help us with our search".

There was a moment of silence then I stepped forward "I will help" I stammered.

"And you are" he questioned.

"Hope sir" I said with more confidence "one of their experiments".

"Anyone else" he announced.

I looked at the flock with pleading eyes, trying to wear down the barriers eventually Nudge stepped forward aswell as Jubilee who convinced him she had valuable information and to top it off Storm stepped forward proclaiming that she didn't trust Fury.

Fury answered in a surprising tone filled with a cheekiness saying "if I was you, I wouldn't either".

Outside we got into a jet which took us into the helicarrier. The helicarrier was like a big floating fortress filled with computers and other expensive stuff. When we were going to whatever room they were taking us to I saw some weird guys in costumes, one of the men wore red and yellow armour another looked like a Viking and carried around a big hammer and the final one was a boy wearing a red and blue suit with his mask in his hand and his head was turned away. On his costume was a spider so that's what I am guessing he does spiders. The room we were taken to was one of the labs, there were two men in there the first introduced himself as agent Colloson and the second as Dr Banner, they said they would scan our brains for memories of the event.

"Only the memoires" I asked wary that they might provoke stuff which I wanted to forget.

"Sure" he said, his voice going high at the end.

They passed us each a head band, it has scanners either side or a memory chip on the front which sends the information to the computer. They were seeing everything, all my memoires all the stuff I was too scared to remember.

"Stop" I shouted "they're going to far back".

"Almost done" shouted Agent Colloson.

Dr Banner whispered something not even my sensitive hearing could pick up, in my head I saw memories of when I was a baby just born and then it stopped, the scanner was finished I looked at everyone else beside me so Nudge, Jubilee and Storm they all seemed shaken up by their memoires to.

"So now we have done that" scowled Dr Banner, the anger in his voice obviously aimed at Colloson "we would like to ask you a few questions".

" Like" prompted Storm.

"Like" butted in Colloson "Where is the School".

Nudge was the first to answer she spoke and spoke and spoke about the school but not a lot of the location she finally concluded that there was probably only a few left, the main one being the one we came from and a few more. We were told someone would fly us back as soon as possible, but personally I didn't see the point of flying in a jet when you have wings. We were told to wait in a type of breakroom which was not too far from the lab we were in now. The corridors were long and dull with many twists and turns.

"Why so many bends" I wondered aloud turning my head for just a second then -boom- it felt like I had run into a wall, when I looked up it was none other than that Spider Guy.

"Sorry about that" he said helping me up.

"Don't mention it" I paused "Spider Guy".

"Close" he winked, or that's what it seemed like under his mask "the name's Spiderman".

"Man" I giggled "you can't be that older than me".

"haha" said spider man "anyway were you all going".

"We're" announced Storm taking charge once again "going to the breakroom".

"Wo" warned spidey "I don't think you should go in there".

"And why not child" pressed Storm.

"Because, Thor and Ironman are having a science vs magic argument, not pretty".

"Take us there" I asked nudging him.

"What's the magic word" he sang, he could tell I was confused so dropped it.

It wasn't that far from where we were standing and when we got there we were greeted by a thundering voice "Mortals" his voice boomed "what do you think, science or magic".

Nudge jumped in straight away "personally" she started "I believe science is magic and magic is just science unexplained".

The rest of the evening past by very fast, it was filled with numerous discussion including some about the school which I contributed to, at one point Ironman said it was all a hoax I was not very happy. When they finally came for us it was eight o'clock and we were the only ones left in the breakroom. I was just finishing a story, not one of the school but of one I didn't even know I knew.

"Alright ladies" shouted Agent Colloson "let's get this show on the road".

It didn't take that long to get back and as soon as we did the flock left, it was a teary goodbye full of empty promises of return.

Shield was still buzzing with life an organized chaos as some may call it, there was noise everywhere but a medium sized room where a monitor flickered. Four people sat in a circle discussing things for the ears off them few. Director Fury, Agent Colloson, Dr Banner and Agent Romonof.

"From what you told me" said Agent Romonof "I am more determined than ever to stop the school".

"Yes" sighed Fury but we still don't know exactly where it is".

"Then what do you know" said Romonof getting impatient.

"What they do, what's it's like inside, how they treat them etc" hissed Banner obviously annoyed at the whole school project.

"I wonder if they know" Colloson thought aloud.

"Know what" questioned Fury.

"The old one and that girl Hope" continued Banner.

"Oh yes" sighed Fury "the school needs to be stopped, with just that reason alone".


	15. Chapter 15: the other school

I decided to get up early today, just to make sure I was ready for my first day of school. First I went outside to sprint a couple of laps around the field then continued fondly to the shower were I spent a good fifteen minute. Getting changed into my school uniform for the first time was strange, the material felt scratchy and it was uncomfortable for my wings and tail but I daren't not make any alterations yet. I had breakfast with everyone else at seven they all seemed tired and extremely groggy especially Jubilee who seemed miserable.

"What's the matter Jubilee" I asked.

"School" she replied.

"It's not that bad, is it" I said concerned.

"No" joked Gambit "it's much worse".

"Gambit" nudged Rogue "don't worry sweetie it's not that bad".

"I know" I said and smiled a completely fake smile.

"We will be leaving at eight so you have about an hour to do what you want" said Jean.

"Thanks" I said my voice portraying how bored I am.

"Your bag is on the side" shouted Cyclops "it's got a surprise in there" he was far away so he had thought he had to raise his voice for me to hear him but I could have heard him whispering.

I got up and walked to the bag they were indicating to, it was a blue backpack with red cartoon dragons on, inside there was a pencil case, p.e kit and a sketch pad which I am guessing is the surprise.

"We thought you could use it, for Art class" said Beast who was walking up behind me.

"Thank you" I said my words choking in my throat.

"It was Wolverine idea, thank him when he comes back".

"Where has he gone" I asked, intrigued.

"To visit some friends" Beast answered "he'll be back in a couple of days".

I took a pencil and rubber from my pencil case and started to draw the people I saw yesterday Thor, Ironman, Fury, Colloson, Banner and Spiderman. I drew spider man both with the mask and what I saw without (so only the back of his head).

Me and Jubilee were drove to the nearest subway stop, we took the train to Mid town high. It was a reasonable sized school with a fair bit of land for it being in the middle of New York.

"Jubilee" I asked "what should I do with my wings and tail".

"Don't show them" came Cyclops voice form behind us.

"Cyclops" said Jubilee who even if she didn't want to seem it she was happy to see him "What are you doing here" she asked.

"Hope forgot her bag" he chuckled but the grew serious, he turned to me "don't show them, some

people judge on appearances" he handed me my bag.

"Thanks" I said pulling them both close to my body.

"Go to the principal's office he will show you around".

I adjusted my backpack so it was comfortable on my wings, then followed Jubilee inside.

The head teachers office was on the other end of a brightly lit hallway covered with art with inside

was much the same. Pictures of the whole school were covering the walls and in the centre was a

large oak desk with a slightly handsome man sitting behind it in a high backed swivel chair.

"Agent Colloson" I questioned.

"shh" he hissed "here it's principle Colloson nothing more. So your'e the new girl, I saw the two

names but I didn't make any connections"

"uhmmm" I said confused.

"Anyway" said Colloson reaching for something in his desk "here's your schedule, the options chosen

for you are History, French and Art" I took my timetable from him and put it in my pocket "Now for

the tour"

The tour took about five minutes and then I took me to my new form class, the room was large and

filled with people my age, the teacher was female, her name was Mrs Robinson which was odd

because I think she looked more like an Adams.

"Ok listen up class" shouted Mrs Robinson "today we have a new student her name is Hope Survivor,

be nice"

I sat at one of the spare chairs, this one was at the front of the class next to these children who

seemed to separate themselves from everyone else.

"Why are you sitting here" hissed one of them.

"Why" I said slightly embarrassed "is this seat taken".

"You really don't get it do you" said the other "we're mutants" she spat the last word like it was

poisen.

"So" I brushed the fact aside.

"You have a shot to be popular, don't mess it up by sitting with us".

"I don't want to be popular" I said.

They both smiled at me.

"My name's Ann. I'm fishlike" truly she was with big fish eyes and webbed hands.

"And my names Phyl" he sighed "I'm plantlike, but at least my parents save a fortune on food" we all giggled like little children.

"Pay attention you three" shouted Mrs Robinson "as I was saying before we have no scheduled fire

drills like we normally have on the first day but we will have them soon".

The bell went so I fuddled around with my schedule until I found out where I was, my first two

lessons were double art then I had break and then p.e.

I walked there quickly so I wouldn't be late but which was just as worse so I decided to check out my

locker, it was just outside the art room which was handy. The combination was one, six, seven,

three, inside it was spacious enough with a shelf at the top and a storage area for the remainder.

"Hello locker neighbour" called a chirpy voice to my left, it was a tall girl with dark red hair and a

happy face.

"Hello" I answered warily "my names Hope Survivor".

"My name's Mary Jane Watson" she said then grabbing two boys who were at the lockers to her left

"these are my two best friends Harry and Peter".

A second bell went indicating that it was time for class, I followed everyone else into the room

surprisingly Mary Jane went in there to. At first sight it looked very plain but if you looked closer you

could see that every part of the wall was covered in names, pictures and messages, it truly was and

inspiring sight.

"It seems we have a new student" announced the teacher "stand up dear tell us abit about yourself"

I stood up and blushed, I have never had so many eyes watching me "Hi" I said shyly "My name's

Hope Survivor"

"Survivor" chuckled one of the boys in the back, my embarrassment flared up again and I quickly sat

down again.

"Ok everyone" said the teacher who put a pot of flowers in front of us "you have three minutes to

draw this … begin".

I finished it with thirty seconds to spare, on my page was an exact replica of the pot of flowers and

some things around it. The rest of the lesson we spent looking at different styles of art. For the

second lesson we went on about how to draw a face. We were partnered up to draw each other and

then go from there. I was partnered up with Mary Jane.

"Hello again" she said cheerily "do you mind if I draw you first"

"Go for it" I said.

She put my head on an angle and told me to smile she then proceeded to pat down my hair but

quickly pulled her hand back.

"What was that" she asked warily.

I patted down my hair to reveal abit of a spike but then quickly made a please ssshhh sign with my

hands, she winked at me and started to draw. She finished fifteen minutes later but said she was

going to add more detail later. I tried to draw her in a way which didn't change who she was, a

smiling girl who I trust. It wasn't my best drawing since I didn't know that much about her for it to

be. The period ended so I went to sit in the porches by myself, Mary Jane came over briefly to ask if I

could tell the p.e teacher that she won't be doing p.e due to a sprained ankle and that she will be in

the library, and that was about it.

The sports hall was big probably one of the biggest rooms I have ever seen. We were split girls inside

boys outside. I told the teacher about Mary Jane but he didn't seem to care. I got changed in the

bathroom making sure you couldn't see my wings or tail then headed back towards the hall just in

time to hear his announcement.

"Today" he shouted "we will be doing" he paused for a dramatic affect "martial arts" there were

some groins and even some cheers, I stayed silent.

"Come on partner up" he shouted to us.

Everyone seemed to get into planned twos leaving just me.

"Newbie" shouted the teacher "come here you can partner with me".

"Ok" I said slightly annoyed "and the name's Hope".

"I don't learn your name until I know your worthy of one" he hissed, what he said really hit home so

it made me extra determined "people on the right you're on the attack everyone else defensive

positions, and ….. go".

He started to attack, I just about dodged the first one but he hit me on the second, a quick jab to the

ribs and I was knocked on to the floor.

"Look at the baby on the floor, do you want me to get your mummy" he laughed, some people

joined in aswell but this just made me more determined.

I dodged his next blows with ease and when he shouted switch I attacked hard, I never managed to

get any blows which would end the match in until the end when he fumbled and I did a reverse kick

to the chest which ended him on the back wall. I started to walk back to the line but I could sense he

was running towards me so I stopped, toying with him. When he got close enough I backflipped over

his head, even with outstretched hands he couldn't reach me. I landed delicately and then .kicked

him in a place never to be kicked and he fell to his knees.

"Well played Hope" he muttered while getting up.

Everyone had stopped now they were looking at us, weary of the new girl who just beat a teacher.

Some of them of them cheered others just stared and whispered but it was interrupted by a loud

blaring siren which hurt my sensitive ears. I followed everyone out, teachers were shouting that we

should get into our form classes, I saw Phyl and Ann they were waving their arms frantically

indicating that I should go over.

"This is a fire alarm" whispered Phyl.

"But they said there weren't going to be any today" I replied worriedly.

"That's what's getting us" said Ann her voice shaking.

I could smell the smoke before I could see it, it was slowly getting stronger, growing.

Principle Colloson came up to the front and started to shout into a megaphone "has anyone seen

Mary Jane Watson".

"I have" I shouted, somebody started to say "w- ….." but I was already in the building running toward

the library.

What a great time to be locked in a cupboard, while there is a fire and smoke is pouring through the

door, the siren is deafening enough. Threw the small window you could just see about see the door

on the other side of the room being kicked in, was this the devil well if it wasn't it sure looked like it

with its horns just visible and clothes torn to reveal a scaly pair of wings and a long scaly tail. Mary

Jane kept hitting the door even though she knew it was futile without the help of the scaly figure.

The figure moved closer it tried the door but realising it was locked proceeding in ripping it off its

hinges (wow it's strong).

"I am going to pick you up" it said.

"Get me out of here" begged Mary Jane.

It picked her up wrapping its wings around her for protection from the flames then ran.

I emerged holding MJ like a baby with my wings wrapped around her like a cocoon and my tail stretched out behind me for balance, there was a big explosion behind which sent me flying forward abit but I soon got my footing back. I folded my wings back to reveal a perfectly composed MJ, she started to wiggle around so I put her down.

"Hope" whispered MJ "is that you".

"At your service mam" I said playfully saluting.

She hugged me and we started to walk back.

When we got back all I heard were hurtful whispers of 'mutant freak' and 'it was probably her fault'. MG was rushed away to paramedics but eventually given the all clear. I walked back to Phyl and Ann they gave me a pat on the back but that's it, I could tell they were upset, upset with the fact I didn't tell them I was a mutant like them. It was then when I noticed my burnt clothes, on my blazer I had no sleeves and there was big holes in my blazer, shirt, jumper and pants.

"Hope Survivor" shouted Principle Colloson "you are irresponsible and reckless but you saved Miss Watsons life and for that we are thankful but you still need to be punished. When the school is fixed up which will be tomorrow I want you in detention. I also want to see your carers after this". Some people sniggered but others booed, one half shouted mutant freak the other hero at that moment I both felt very loved and very hated.

We were sent home early today, Jubilee phoned home asking them to come here because the principle wants to see them. By how Jubilee looked at the end of the phone call they didn't seem that happy.

"So" I said trying to brighten the mood "I wonder what Mr Colloson wants to see them about".

"You're Kidding me right" she said annoyed

"You seem annoyed" I said with a touch of humour.

"I think it's because you're a mutant, anyone else they would be contacting the newspaper and old JJJ but not mutants we'll probably be blamed for the whole thing" she ranted.

They arrived forty minutes later the people who came consisted of Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, Jean and Cyclops (why so many people it's like there's been a fire, oh yes there has been). We both got the usual art you ok and what happened type of stuff, I also got a stern telling of for getting detention.

We were greeted by a face obviously ashamed to a certain extent. Principle Colloson a man of mystery stood there staring at his recently put out school

"Hope is different" was the first thing he said, he turned around to face us "unlike anyone I have ever seen, but we know why" I am guessing he remembered Storm because he winked at her.

"What do you want" questioned Cyclops.

"I training session" said Colloson getting straight to the point "with some of the young hero's, to show them a thing or two".

"When" asked Professor X.

"Tomorrow during detention".

"Uhm Ok".

When we got back to the mansion we were asked all the questions you would expect when something bad has happened. During that I started to feel an itch on the back of my neck and abit ill.


	16. Chapter 16: a date to remember

I decided investigate the itch on the back of my neck by using the whole two mirror trick, at first

glance I couldn't see anything but further inspection a rapidly darkening series of numbers

07/05/3013 16:49, is this what captain meant by date of extermination. I started to panic of how unfair this is that I was going to die whenever this date is. I rushed out of the bathroom to the living room to see if anyone could answer my question. Gambit was sitting on the sofa so I shouted to him.

"Gambit, when's 07/05/2013 16:49"

"That's tomorrow man amie" he replied.

"so soon" I muttered, then shouted back "thanks".

I walked back to my room sniffling, why so soon but then I thought, if I'm dead the school can't take

me so no more bad things can happen. How can I tell them I wondered because you can't just blurt

out oh yea I forgot to mention that I will be dying tomorrow at 4:49.

A screen buzzed red and white, a picture of experiment AL8ZJF92W4 with the words extermination and a countdown clock of twenty four hours left appeared on the screen. A short stout woman wearing a white lab coat entered the room. She picked up a black old fashioned looking house phone and dialled, a growly came on the other end.

The woman spoke first "You have twenty four hours until her extermination bring her back alive or we will kill you".

"Ok" said the voice on the other end "Captain out".

I decided on not telling them but it was difficult trying to hide the feeling of complete and utter disperse and fight of the urge to be sick every second.

"You haven't eaten a lot" questioned Jean "what's wrong".

"Honestly" I took a deep breath in "I don't feel very well".

There was a pause as they comprehended what I just said, that Hope the magnificent healer is ill.

"Is there something you're not telling us" asked the Professor.

"No" my voice went high and squeaky.

"You're lying" he said concern creeping into his voice "please tell us".

There was a loud alarm and a voice saying Juggernaut sighted.

"Ok" said Gambit "let's get it done".

"Is it ok if I stay here" I pleaded.

"Ok, but this conversation isn't over" moaned the Professor "but no party's" he joked.

They exited the house quickly and I was left by myself at the dinner table, is it bad that all I could think of was food.

I decided the best way to communicate was threw a note, if they get back in time I will read it to them but I highly doubt they will. On the back I drew us together in front of the mansion we were all smiling like nothing is wrong, it made me happy looking at it, a tear came to my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I positioned the picture on the table by the dining room table slightly propped up against something then went to bed for I felt worse than before.


	17. Chapter 17: the end

They came in later than expected but then apprehending the Juggernaut takes time.

"Hope's not up yet" worried Beast.

"She's probably just sleeping in" joked Jean "I'll wake her".

Jean jogged to Hopes room and banged the door …. No answer so she entered her room. There was a gasp from the dining room and the sound of pounding footsteps coming down the hall it was Beast followed by everybody.

"What's wrong" asked Jean, they handed her the note and she read it out loud, it said.

'Dear X-Men.

You were like a family to me, (sorry I couldn't deliver this note in person I didn't think I would get the chance). The purpose of this note is to say that tomorrow or today whenever you're reading this well on the 07/05/2013 at 16:49 my heart will stop and I will die.

Thank you for everything, I love you all.

Hope (not so much of a) Survivor (anymore). Xx

Ps: I drew you a picture on the back so you can remember us together'.

At the bottom it said 'Never trust a person in a white lab coat'.

"She's alive" shouted Beast "well just about" he added.

"Jubilee is it ok if we take you to school early we need to see Principle Colloson" said Storm urgently.

"Ok" she said "let's go".

Jubilee, storm and Rogue headed towards the car and sped away.

"Jean" said the Professor "join with my mind, let's see if we can contact her".

I felt a prod against my mind and two kind familiar voices speaking, I carefully opened up my mind to let the two people in and two familiar faces basically fell in, I always imagined the professor walking so that's how he was and Jeans red hair was basically on fire and her stature even more grand.

"How did you get in hear" I said weakly.

They ignored my question "what ails you".

"I don't know" I answered "but I think it's got something to do with my blood"

"Good, thank you" said Professor X they started to fade, to leave me.

I cried out "please don't leave me" but they were already gone and I was left alone in the dark empty space of my mind to die alone, the thought scares me it would scare anyone.

Jean and the professor jostled awake.

"We need to sample her blood" said the Professor "Beast please go get what's needed".

Beast jogged to the infirmary to get what is needed, he came back a minute later with a needle,

microscope and a sample of the precious blood, they took some of her blood then put it underneath

the microscope.

There was a silence and then Beast said just audibly "It's been activated".

"What's…." started Wolverine.

"We don't know exactly what they are, but we do know it's poisoning her blood, slowly and painfully

killing her" said the professor.

"Can we help her" asked Wolverine.

"No" said Beast.

"Agent Colloson" said storm.

Gesturing to around him "here" he whispered "please call me principle or Mr".

"But I am addressing you as an agent" said Storm more firmly.

He straightened up "what's happened".

"It's just Hope won't be able to train with your team" interrupted Rogue "she's ill".

"Ill" he asked "how is that possible".

"We don't know" worried Jubilee.

"Ok" affirmed Colloson "keep me informed" they turned to leave but Storm was called back.

Colloson handed Storm a small chip and said " this is a tracking device, implant it in Hopes arm so if

they get her we can find them".

"Thank you" whispered Storm putting the tracking device in her pocket she then swiftly exited.

Colloson was alone he whispered something only audible to him and shook his head, then he

headed toward the detention room to meet his team.

"Todays training session has been cancelled" announced Colloson.

"Why" questioned Peter.

"Our guest is seriously ill and probably going to die" asked Sam slowly thinking.

"It was Hope" said Colloson sympathetically.

There was a surprised expression on their faces and silence except for the sounds of chair scraping on the floor as they began to leave.

You couldn't see the tracking device in her arm, an invisible protector. Whether or not Hope could feel it or not was a different story. It was put in her arm at the top near the bone.

"So we can track her" asked Cyclops.

"If it works" answered Storm.

I felt a pain at the top of my right arm and what felt like a splinter sliding into my arm. The endless darkness flickered and a door appeared on the other side of the empty space. A way out or a way to death, should I risk it or stay in the eternal darkness until my certain death. I decided to risk that it was a way out so I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door, every step was agonizing but I was determined to see everyone before I die. From what I could tell I had five minutes left. The door handle was cold, I opened the door light flooded into my eyes then …..

"You" growled the Captain "go get the van ready" the Eraser he pointed at ran towards the road and started up the nearly silent engine.

"The rest of us are going to get her" he then said "Move out".

They started to move as fast as lightening, an alarm blared but it was too late, they burst through the wall to find her lying in a single bed surrounded by people.

I tried to say something but my voice had gone, infront of me were the X-Men facing of the Erasers.

"If you don't give her to us we will have to take her by force" shouted the Erasers in unison.

"Never" growled Wolverine.

Their Captain stepped forward "if you don't she will die" he said with sympathy in his voice.

"Fine" said Professor X.

Captain started to walk towards me I tried to move away but I had no strength.

He picked me up and I screamed "no, don't let them ….."

My voice gave out my heart stopped beating and I died.

Death wasn't scary, just peaceful and beautiful, I was no longer scared, there was no pain, I was happy.


	18. Chapter 18: not dead yet

The Erasers brought her back to the van and put a piece of glass on top of her chest, there was a jolt and she started again. The engine rumbled and the van started they have completed their mission and now they were going back.

The perfection was gone and I was back in the dark room with the door, I wasn't going out because I knew I would wake up to Erasers, Whitecoats and pain, back to my miserable existence.


	19. epilogue

My cage was different this time, I basically lived in the operating theatre, in a special glass cage with no doors just a roof which rises up and down. Sometimes they would put it right down so I would have to lie on the floor not to be squashed. It had been a few months with no sign of anyone, I was starting to think it was just a cruel dream of my Seven days of Freedom.


End file.
